Acidentes
by Naomi H. N
Summary: Por que tão imaturo e solitário? O Paraíso enviou você para mim... Nós somos acidentes esperando para acontecer. [SasuNaru, NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto, este é de Masashi Kishimo, Bandai, Estúdios Pierrot e não sei quem mais. There, There pertence ao Radiohead.**

* * *

_**Acidentes**_

_Why so green and lonely, and lonely?  
__Heaven sent you to me, to me, to me  
__We are accidents  
__Waiting, waiting to happen_

_#Por que tão imaturo e solitário, e solitário?  
__O Paraíso enviou você para mim, para mim, para mim  
__Nós somos acidentes  
__Esperando, esperando para acontecer#_

**There, There – Radiohead**

…**Naruto**

Esse tom laranja de fim de tarde me lembra você, suas roupas. Esse tom laranja de alegria que você sempre teve perto dos outros, embora por dentro chorasse, chorasse, chorasse. Tanto quanto eu. Talvez mais, talvez menos; quem sabe. Só sei que você foi muito mais forte que eu: eu fiquei assim, melancólico e apático. Você sempre manteve um sorriso no rosto, não importa como. Você irradiou sua felicidade para quem precisava, e tudo o que eu fazia era pensar em mim mesmo.

Secretamente, aqui dentro de mim, eu sempre te admirei. Sempre quis ser como você; embora eu nunca tenha admitido nem pra você e nem pra ninguém. Foi a pouco que eu admiti para mim mesmo que eu te reconhecia, como meu rival, como meu amigo, como meu amado. Há pouco tempo eu percebi como você era importante para mim e como eu preciso da sua luz.

Claro que, com todo esse meu cegante e idiota orgulho, eu acabei por perder você. Você fez de tudo para me levar de volta para sua luz, mas toda a minha arrogância e teimosia me desprenderam de você. Fiz uma cicatriz na nossa história que creio que nem todo o tempo do mundo poderá apagar.

Talvez isso tivesse sido necessário. Talvez não pudéssemos evitar. Talvez isso nos fortaleça algum dia. Talvez fossemos apenas acidentes esperando para acontecer. Quem sabe, talvez…

Eu era apenas uma criança imatura e solitária, que do dia para a noite passou de feliz e segura para traumatizada e miserável. Eu era imaturo demais para ver minha própria imaturidade. Para ver que essa soberba adquirida era apenas um botão de autodestruição que eu apertei, mas que na época, ainda havia volta… Eu era simplesmente solitário. Apesar de um fã-clube meu e apesar de uma "babação de ovo" sem fim, eu era sozinho desde o dia da tragédia Uchiha. Ninguém me compreendia, ninguém tocou minha alma. Até você a aparecer.

Você, como um raio de sol, apareceu e me tirou da escuridão. Entretanto, como um olho acostumado ao escuro que foi exposto pela primeira vez à luz depois muito tempo, meus olhos se fecharam para você. Ficaram fechados por tempo de mais. Só os abri quando dei pela falta desse seu brilho.

Tarde demais. Você já havia ido. E por mais que dois anos, você não voltou, e eu fiquei aqui. Congelando.

Eu sei que você vai voltar, sei que vai tentar voltar. E essa vez, pode ter certeza de que eu estarei te esperando.

De certa forma, eu sempre estive.

"Sasuke…" Ouço sua voz me chamar. Encolho-me rapidamente, cerrando os olhos o máximo que posso. Não, dessa vez eu não caio. Sei que você não está aqui, não agora. É minha mente, ainda imatura e solitária, que me prega uma peça.

"Sasuke." De um sussurro incerto, a voz passa a ser mais firme, embora apenas um pouco mais alta. Não vou olhar. Não vou.

"Sasuke." A voz estava em tom completamente normal, bem audível. Sinto ímpetos de me virar, mas não vou. Sei que você não está aí…

"Sasuke, mas que droga!" Ele usou um tom um pouco elevado, arregalo meus olhos. _Naruto… você está mesmo aqui?.!_

Por fim, me viro. As roupas laranjas, o sorriso confiante. Ali, bem na minha frente. Coçava a nuca enquanto dava uma risadinha contente.

"Naruto!" Eu me levanto atrapalhadamente e pulo em cima dele. Mas ao invés de sentir aquela pele macia e quente contra a minha, de sentir suas roupas contra as minhas, tudo o que sinto é meu cair no chão.

Viro-me de costas e olho à minha volta. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, abaixo a cabeça.

Você realmente não está aqui.

"Naruto…" Murmuro. Talvez não hoje, talvez não amanhã. Mas, um dia, estaremos juntos novamente. Eu sei, eu sinto. Porque nossos corações estão interligados. Meramente porque você foi meu melhor amigo, porque você foi meu primeiro amor.

Algum dia nós estaremos juntos para sempre.

Algum dia eu vou voltar para você.

Porque você é a pessoa mais importante para mim…

…Naruto.

* * *

Ô nomezinho medíocre eu fui dar, hein u.u' Mas não me ocorreu nada melhor XP vai haver uma pequena continuação, "…Sasuke", que é o ponto de vista do Naruto. Não vou demorar muito, talvez amanhã ou depois eu esteja postando. Mas enfim, que coisa divina, eu fiz um louco de Sasuke! xD Mas a fic até que ficou tragável n.n' não realmente boa, apenas tragável xD

Clique no botão **Go** ali em baixo e faça uma (pseudo)escritora feliz! ;P

**Lady Naomi**


	2. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto, este é de Masashi Kishimoto, Bandai, Estúdios Pierrot e não sei quem mais. There, There pertence ao Radiohead.**

_**Acidentes**_

_Why so green and lonely, and lonely, and lonely?_

_Heaven sent you to me, to me, to me_

_We are accidents_

_Waiting, waiting to happen_

_#Por que tão imaturo e solitário, e solitário, e solitário?_

_O Paraíso enviou você para mim, para mim, para mim_

_Nós somos acidentes_

_Esperando, esperando para acontecer#_

**There, There – Radiohead**

…**Sasuke**

Essa noite densa me lembra você, sua cor. Esse tom melancólico e doente, obsessivo… é estranho, mas eu sinto falta dessa sua escuridão que você carrega. Ela, que atraiu a todos à sua volta, te afastou de todo mundo. Mas não de mim; talvez seja essa fossa que temos em comum nos atraia. Talvez essa tristeza seja a única coisa que tenhamos em comum, mas os opostos se atraem, não?

Eu sempre te admirei. Quem sabe seja por isso que te escolhi como rival. A única coisa que eu queria é que você me reconhecesse como eu era, embora você talvez já tenha reconhecido, mas não tenha admitido…

Mas talvez nada tenha importado.

Talvez, mesmo que eu tenha tentado, tudo acabaria da mesma forma. Essa sua vingança haveria de te levar para algum buraco fundo de mais para você sair de lá sozinho. Talvez isso nos torne mais fortes algum dia, talvez eu seja a mão que vai te tirar dessa anátema.

Talvez fôssemos apenas bombas-relógio, desastres ambulantes, acidentes esperando para acontecer.

O vento frio passa veloz contra mim, assim como suas palavras. Elas ainda fazem minha alma agonizar, dilaceram meu coração. Mas queria ouvir sua voz de novo; quero ser chamado de _baka_ e ver seu sorrisinho de escárnio. Tudo o que mais quero é você.

Um sorriso triste surge em minha face, queria que você viesse aqui, mesmo que fosse para me matar. Se fosse seu rosto a última coisa que eu visse, eu não me importaria de morrer. Só que fiz uma promessa, e essa promessa consistia em trazer você de volta, custe o que custasse.

Você voltaria pra _Konoha_, e voltaríamos a ter a mesma vida de sempre. Todo dia de manhã, nos encontraríamos em algum lugar, eu diria algo à Sakura_-chan_ e ela me bateria, você apenas soltaria um "feh" e nos aquietaríamos até Kakashi_-sensei_ aparecer com uma desculpa idiota pelo seu atraso.

Solto um suspiro demorado, pois sei que as coisas jamais serão assim tão simples novamente.

Cara, como eu queria você aqui… te abraçar e beijar, falar com você, te admirar… Eu apenas queria te ter. Mas eu sei… sei que _você_ me tem.

Fico imaginando o que você está fazendo agora. Está treinando? Está gritando? Está alegre? Ou triste? Você está sorrindo ou chorando? Está encurralado? Está pensando em mim?

Todo dia de manhã quando eu acordo, olho pro teto e vejo seu rosto. Quando durmo vejo você, às vezes em sonhos e às vezes em pesadelos. Quando estou por aí, olho de relance para algum lugar e vejo você lá. Mas quando olho de volta, você já se foi… é assim o dia inteiro, tem sido assim desde quando você se foi.

Sempre será assim, até o dia em que eu trouxer você de volta. Minha sanidade está indo embora. Ela só vai voltar junto de você, com seus olhos ônix e seu sorriso ferino.

"Mas até lá, tenho que me contentar com isso…" Passo o polegar sobre o risco na sua bandana, que está em minha mão.

Este, Sasuke, é a cicatriz da nossa história. Uma ferida tão profunda que você fez no meu coração, que mesmo tendo sido feita há mais de dois anos, lateja como se tivesse sido feita ontem mesmo. Uma ferida que você fez e que só você pode curar. Uma marca que jamais sumirá de minhas lembranças, nem com todo o tempo do mundo…

Mas, se você estiver aqui comigo, eu não me importarei.

Posso ter os ossos quebrados, a carne esfolada e o coração pisoteado. Minha alma pode ser estilhaçada. Mas, se você estiver ao meu lado… Se eu puder te ver, te ouvir, te tocar… não me importarei.

Você sabe que eu sou seu…

…Sasuke.

* * *

OMFG, o que foi isso?.! oO pq eu demorei tanto? X.x nossa ¬¬

**Caio:** eu passei esse endereço pra vc ler, não pra comentar, baka xD eu sei q vc não gosta de yaoi oo' E COMO ASSIM, não entendeu a bruxa de blair?

**Shinomu:** descobri q é divertido vê-lo sofrer, tbm xD oras, vamos lá, use sua imaginação pra compensar minha falta dela! imagine eles se sentindo assim, apenas jogados ao destino, apenas poeira ao vento… acidentes esperando pra acontecer! We could be heroes me deu forças pra continuar esse cap #-#' de chantili e cerejas é lindoooo!

**Rei Owan:** 'rigatou xD bom, espero que se contente com isso pq eles não vão fik realmente juntos, como vc viu nn' vc soh escreve de gundam xx não sei nda de gundam - -'

**Anônimo(a):** aqui estah oo' não é amanha ou depois neh uú' mas saiu oo' e obrigada por gostar da fic né oO'

Gostei mais do primero cap - -' mas taí, vai, antes que eu me enrole mais e acabe não postando.

Clique no botão **Go** ali em baixo e faça uma (pseudo)escritora feliz! ;P

**Lady Naomi**


End file.
